La fille et l'homme en noir
by Coeur de Braise
Summary: Ariane, 16 ans, est une adolescente normale: des bonne notes, un meilleur ami, des hobbies, bref, une vie normal. Vie qui va commencer à changer lorsque, un soir en rentrant chez elle, la jeune fille va faire une rencontre qui va entraîner des questions, des rencontre, jusqu'à changer sa vie... en bien, ou en mal? Voir les deux? (Fic sur la fille du Patron)
1. Prologue

Hey ! Salutation mes ami(e)s ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle fanfic, une à chapitres cette fois, qui portera sur la fille du Patron ! J'ignore quel sera mon rythme de publication, donc pardonnez moi d'avance de l'attente qu'il pourrait y avoir. Je remercie encore une fois Maîtresse Panda, et mon père *keur sur vous deux* pour avoir bien voulu me corriger ! (D'ailleurs si vous ne connaissez pas les écrits de Maîtresse Panda, je vous invite à filer les lires)

 _ **Disclamer :**_ **Seul l'héroïne, sa mère, son meilleur ami et l'histoire m'appartienne. Les personnes cité ou avec une allusion à eux s'appartiennent. Toute copie de mes textes sans mon accord est interdite. L'image de couverture appartient à Vic Y** **oseiichi!**

# # # #

Prologue

Dans une petite maisonen banlieue parisienne, un cri de jeune femme retentit. Cette femme était en train d'accoucher, et malheureusement, le médecin craignait que son état ne se détériore à cause de complications. La femme, sentant que le bébé était presque né, poussa une dernière fois, et le nouveau né respira pour la première fois l'air de se monde. Le médecin se dépêcha de couper le cordon ombilical.

-Félicitation madame, c'est une ravissante petite fille ! Comment souhaitez-vous l'appeler ? Dit-il en tendant le petit être à la jeune mère.

-Ariane, dit-elle en prenant délicatement son bébé dans les bras.

Caché à l'ombre d'un pommier, un homme vêtu de noir regardait le bébé, cette être dont, il le savait, il ne devrait jamais s'approcher… Quitte à se faire du mal. Le bébé tourna soudain sa petite bouille vers lui, et il pu voir ses yeux, qui était d'un bleu cyan. Ne voualnt prendre le risque qu'elle se souvienne de lui -car il savait que les bébés avaient une bonne mémoire-, il tourna le dos aux rires d'Ariane et de sa mère, il s'en alla.

La maman, après tant d'efforts, confia sa fille au bons soins médecin, qui la déposa dans son berceau. La mère et la fille s'endormirent alors, plongeant dans les bras de Morphée.

 _ **16 ans plus tard….**_

Des rires, provenant de toute la classe, retentirent aux oreilles de la jeune fille, au moment où elle tombait à cause du croche patte d'un de ses camarades. Au même instant, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit.

Elle avait l'habitude des rires à son encontre, c'était son quotidien depuis la petite école. Ils étaient toujours la, mais si il y avait bien un jour ou elle ne souhaitait pas les entendre, c'était aujourd'hui, et après ça elle restait convaincu que sa journée ne pourrait être pire. Perdue dans ses pensées devant l'entrée de son lycée, elle n'entendit pas son meilleur ami arriver.

-Bon anniversaire ! Dit-il en la faisant sursauter.

-Ho, merci Jace! Tu es bien le seul à y avoir pensé avec ma mère.

-C'est normal, tu es ma meilleure amie! Ha et tient, ton cadeau.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet, emballé a la va-vite. Le prenant dans ses longues mains, elle l'ouvrit et vit une paire de lunettes de soleil noir, dans un étui noir également.

-Woa… Elles sont sublimes. Merci Jace… Fit-elle en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

-Je t'en pris, content qu'elles te plaisent! Dit-il en souriant de toute ses dents.

Elle mit ses nouvelles lunettes, cachant ainsi la vue de ses yeux cyan au monde. Prenant le chemin du retour vers la maison de Jace, qui avait préparé une petite fête, Ariane se dit que sans lui, elle ne serait surement rien.

A ce moment, elle était bien loin de se douter qu'elle était guettée et que son meilleur ami risquait sa vie, rien qu'en lui parlant…

# # # #

Voila, voila ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu n'hésiter pas à le dire en laissant une pitite review !

Cookies, mojitos, flammes et cœur sur vous !

Cœur de braise, en direct de son PC, pour vous servir! Un plaisir!


	2. Chapitre 1: Rencontre

Hey! Salutations camarades! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre de "La fille et l'homme en noir"! Je sais, je sais, il a mit longtemps à sortir maaiiss... Panne d'inspiration. Vraiment désolée! Je vais me fixer des deadlines, pour être sûre de pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour chaque chapitre! Du coup! Je remercie Maîtresse Pyro Panda pour la correction, et la Fanbase d'Aventures, qui m'on bien motivé pour écrire ce chapitre, ainsi que mon meilleur ami, qui m'encouragait comme un malade pour que avoir la suite, mais aussi pour que VOUS ayez la suite! Ha, et petite précision, je sais que Mathieu à déménagé à Nantes, ça ne changera rien à l'histoire, vu que je ne précise pas où il habite! Merci à Lilorie64 pour la review sur le prologue!

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Seule l'histoire, Jace et Arianne m'appartiennent. Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités lui appartiennent. Si Mathieu Sommet souhaite que je retire cette fanfiction, je le ferais (mais soit sympa j'ai bossé dessus)**_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le soir de son anniversaire, alors qu'elle parcourait la courte distance séparant sa maison de celle de Jace, Arianne fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle se sentait...observée. Se retournant, elle scruta la pénombre et crut distinguer une forme humaine... peut-être celle d'une femme. Non, d'un homme plutôt, une femme ne porte pas de costard-cravate. Elle s'approcha doucement, mais l'homme partit avant qu'elle ne l'ait rejoint. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une paire de lunettes noires et des cheveux châtain clair.

 _Bizarre... Il me rappelle quelqu'un_ , pensa-t-elle en pressant le pas vers sa maison.

Arrivée chez elle, Arianne verrouilla la porte et gravit les escaliers à pas de loup, ne souhaitant pas réveiller sa mère qui dormait au rez-de-chaussée.  
Passant le seuil de sa chambre, elle déposa ses affaires, et après une hésitation entre son kigurumi et son kimono, elle choisit la première option. Sautant dans son lit, elle tenta en vain de s'endormir, à cause de toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Qui était cet homme? Que faisait-il ici si tard? Pourquoi s'était-il enfui? Et surtout, par le Dieu Euthanasie, pourquoi cet homme, cet inconnu, lui rappelait-il quelqu'un? Tant de questions sans réponses qui l'empêchaient de s'endormir.

Décidant que ça ne servait à rien de ruminer ses questions, elle attrapa et alluma, malgré l'heure tardive, son ordinateur, elle alla mécaniquement sur Youtube, car ce soir sortait un nouvel épisode d'une de ces émissions préféré, Salut les Geeks.  
Arrivant à la fin de l'épisode, et sentant ses paupières s'alourdir, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair tranchés d'une mèche noire éteignit son ordinateur, et s'endormit aussitôt, toutes ces questions envolées pour le moment.

 _La montagne s'est écroulée_  
 _Il ne reste qu'un bouclier_  
 _Comme nos espoirs de te revoir_  
 _Gisant à nos pieds..._

Coupant la musique de son réveil **_(NCMPP : Cette chanson d'Elwensà du plaisir !)_** , Arianne sortit de son lit avec un grognement, et fila se préparer pour sa dernière semaine de cours avant ces quinze jours de vacances.  
Une fois prête, l'adolescente attrapa son sac, descendit dans la cuisine, et après avoir embrasé sa mère en ayant, au passage, voler un pain au chocolat des mains de sa mère, elle partit en cours, sa viennoiserie en main.  
La jeune fille passa sa journée de cours à s'interroger sur les événements de la veille. Jace lui fit remarquer à l'interclasse du midi qu'elle était beaucoup dans la lune, et la harcela pour savoir la raison de ses absences répétées. Arianne ne céda pas de suite, mais elle se résigna à confier ses inquiétudes à son meilleur ami.

-Et ben, fit Jace à la fin de ses explications.

-Tu l'as dit. Mais sinon, tu penses que je devrais faire quoi? La questionna Arianne.

-Déjà, arrête de te tracasser pour ça. Un homme qui se balade la nuit dans son notre quartier, ça n'arrive peut-être pas souvent, mais cela arrive.

-Oui, mais bon reconnaît que là, le fait qu'il me regardait -car je suis sure qu'il me regardait derrière ses lunettes- et qu'il s'est enfuie quand je me suis approchée, ça a de quoi être suspect !

-Et inquiétant, de surcroît. Après, pour le fait qu'il te rappelle quelqu'un, d'après la description que tu m'en as fait, il me rappelle quelqu'un à moi aussi.

-C'est vrai? Qui ça? Répondit Ariane avec espoir.

-C'est idiot, alors promet moi de ne pas te moquer.

-Promis ! Alors, dit moi ! La pressa la jeune fille.

-Bon, eh bien ça m'a fait penser au Patron...

-Au patron ? Tu veux dire LE Patron. Celui de salut les Geeks?

-Oui je sais ce que tu vas me dire; "C'est idiot Jace, il ne peut pas exister". Mais des cheveux brun clair, un costard-cravate et, surtout, des lunettes noires, ça correspond à la description du Patron, Arianne, fit Jace.

-Je... C'est une bonne théorie, fit la jeune fille aux yeux cyan au grand étonnement de son meilleur ami.

-Tu trouves? Tu me pends pas pour un crétin de penser que c'est le Patron? Que ce n'est pas une idée débile? Fit le jeune homme blond.

-En fait, je trouve ça idiot. Mais, quand tu as dit ça comme ça, je me suis rendu compte que c'est pour ça qu'il me rappelait quelqu'un. Il me rappelait le Patron, expliqua-t-elle en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ho...

La sonnerie des cours retentit, et les deux adolescents attrapèrent leurs sacs et partirent en cours d 'svt. **_(Science de la vie et de la terre, pour ceux qui ne saurait pas^^ (NCMPP : ou Sex et vie Terrienne pour les connaisseurs^^))_**  
Ils continuèrent la discussion durant le cours, mais Mme Barot semblait au summum de sa force auditive, et elle sépara les deux compères durant tout le reste du cours.  
À la sortie du dis cours, Jace, qui finissait les cours plutôt le mardi, lui fit la bise et s'en alla.  
Arianne partit donc en cours, et une fois sa journée terminée, rentra chez elle.

Sauf qu'apparemment, la gentille écrivaine que je suis semblé avoir décidé qu'elle ne serait pas rentré chez elle de sitôt, car elle aperçut, à quelques pas devant elle, une silhouette qui ne lui semblait pas inconnue.  
Une silhouette masculine habillée de noir, avec des cheveux brun clair, de petite taille... _Serait-ce encore cet homme?_ Commença-t-elle à s'inquiéter mentalement. _Je dois en avoir le cœur net!_  
S'approchant de l'homme, elle lui tapota l'épaule, et lui fit:

-Ex... Excusez-moi.

-Hm? Fit l'homme en se retournant.

Stupeur. C'était bien lui, l'homme qui l'espionnait dans l'ombre, celui qui ressemblait au patron. Il dut la reconnaître également, car étonnement se lisait sur son visage, et il restait figé sur place.  
Cela se passa en une fraction de seconde, mais pour l'adolescente, cela lui sembla durait une éternité. L'homme réagit un peu plus vite et commença à s'enfuir, mais Arianne attrapa son bras, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qui êtes-vous?- Répondez!

L'homme avait une mine qui semblait... apeurée et attristée. Attristé? Pourquoi serait-il attristé? Tel était la question que se posait l'adolescente.

Le sosie du patron se dégagea, et, voyant que la fille en face de lui allait protester, il se retourna et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, laissant une Arianne perdu au milieu du chemin.  
Secouant la tête, elle partit dans la même direction que l'inconnu en courant, et apercevait sa silhouette au loin. Elle le rattrapa facilement, mais resta à bonne distance, pour éviter qu'il ne la repère. Coup de bol pour elle, elle savait se fondre dans l'ombre. Elle l'avait appris au fil des années, et elle maîtrisait bien cette technique, du coup, il ne put la repérer. Elle le fila donc pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant de le voir partir vers la ville.

-Et merde! Jura-t-elle

Elle dut renoncer à le suivre, mais se promit que, la prochaine fois, elle le filerait plus longtemps. Arianne rentre chez elle songeuse, mais plus que tout, déterminée.  
Deux jours plus tard, la jeune fille avait raconté à Jace sa rencontre, et celui-ci était resté sceptique, même si cela l'inquiétait un peu de savoir que sa meilleure amie avait l'intention de retrouver ce type et de découvrir qui il était et ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Arianne, promet moi d'être prudente, lui demanda Jace, s'il te plaît.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas!

-Ben si justement, je m'inquiète. La notion de prudence ne semble pas t'être clairement acquise, et tu le sais très bien.

-Mheeeee, tu n'as pas confiance en moi, tu es messant ! Dit-elle en faisant semblant de bouder telle une gamine.

-Mais si, j'ai confiance en toi, le hic, c'est que tu es un aimant à emmerde. Et je te le dis à chaque fois, mais tu ne me crois pas, j'ai l'impression d'être ton père à force de te le rabâcher !

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, lui laissant le soin de se rendre compte qu'il avait dit une bêtise. Jace s'en aperçut bien vite, et s'empressa de s'excuser.

-Je… Pardon Arianne, ça m'a échappé. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre que…

-J'ai compris Jace, ne t'en fais pas. Je serais prudente, et s'il y a un problème quelconque, je te préviendrais, ok.

-Ok… Reviens-moi entière, vraiment.

-Promis. Fit-elle avec un sourire, et Jace, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. A ta place, j'aurais eu la même réaction.

Sur ses mots, elle attrapa ses affaires, glissa son sac sur son épaule, et partit guetter l'arrivée de l'inconnu qui l'obsédait tant. Elle se cacha à l'ombre d'un arbre qui longeait la route où elle l'avait croisé deux jours plus tôt. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car elle vit une silhouette se détacher au loin, et elle constata avec joie que c'était bien lui, à mesure que la silhouette se rapprochait. Elle se fondit encore plus dans l'ombre de l'arbre, et elle le laissa le dépasser de quelques mètres, avant de le suivre.

Encore une fois, il partait vers la ville, et alors qu'il montait dans un taxi, elle fit de même, et ordonna au chauffeur de suivre son taxi. Et alors, tel un bon vieux film américain, son taxi suivait celui de l'homme à travers la ville, zigzaguant dans les ruelles, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête près d'un immeuble.  
Arianne demanda au conducteur de se garer un peu plus loin, et elle sauta hors de la voiture, se précipitant à la suite de l'homme tandis qu'il disparaissait dans l'immeuble.

Elle retint la porte, rentra dans le hall, mais hésita à le suivre. Après tout, peut-être était-ce une coïncidence ? Alors qu'elle était plantée là, a se le demander, elle sentit quelque chose la percuter dans le dos, la faisant chanceler en avant. La jeune fille se retourna, et vit que ce qui l'avait poussé n'était autre qu'un petit garçon, un gamin -même si on pouvait clairement voir la petite barbe sur son menton-, qui portait un t-shirt rouge avec Captaine America dessus, et une casquette beige retournée visser sur son crâne.  
Il était tombé sur les fesses, et la boîte d'un jeu vidéo était posée devant lui. Il se massait la tête, et, quand il la vit, il sursauta.

-Je... Pardon ! Excuse eut excusez-moi, j'eus, dit-il d'une petite voix aiguë. Pardon !

Il sauta sur ses pieds, et, à ses mots, se précipita dans les escaliers. Arianne se releva elle aussi, et attrapa la boîte de jeux vidéo que le garçon avait oubliée dans sa précipitation, décidant de le lui rapporter. Elle se précipita dans l'escalier et les grimpa, pour voir juste à temps une porte se refermer. La jeune fille décida de tenter sa chance. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'ont rien, comme le dit le proverbe. Elle sonna à la porte, et attendit impatiemment que l'on lui ouvre.  
Ce fut un jeune homme avoisinant le 1 mètre 60, avec des cheveux châtain clair qui lui ouvrit. Son étonnement fut total.

-Mathieu Sommet !

Elle n'en revenait pas. Son vidéaste préféré se tenait devant elle, en chair et en os. Enfin, elle avait remarqué la ressemblance frappante entre le gamin qui l'avait bousculé quelques minutes plus tôt avec le vidéaste, mais ne c'était pas éterniser sur ce détail.

-Oui, c'est bien lui, dit-il avec un sourire aimable. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Eu... Je... J'ai croisé, ou plutôt je suis tombé sur un gamin tout à l'heure, et il a laissé tomber ça lui dit-elle en lui montrant les jeux vidéo.

-Ho… C'est celui du geek.

-Alors je n'ai pas rêvé… murmura-t-elle.

-Bon, entre donc ! fit-il tout en s'effaçant du passage. Tu ne vas pas rester sur le palier !

L'adolescente entra donc dans l'appartement de son Youtuber préféré, et resta scotchée. Le salon était exactement comme dans SLG ; Le poster géant avec marqué « Salut les Geeks » et les personnages de jeux-vidéos, le canapé juste en dessous, la table basse blanche devant  
Le petit vidéaste appela le gamin, qui déboula des escaliers. Il pila net quand il reconnut Arianne, mais celle-ci lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Salut ! Tu as fait tomber ça tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as bousculé. Dit-elle en montrant le jeu vidéo.

-Mer… Merci ! répliqua-t-il en lui prenant l'objet des mains. Je peux te faire un câlin.

-Oui ! Rigola-t-elle.

Le gamin lui fit alors un gros câlin, sous le regard attendri de Mathieu. Entre-temps, ses autres personnalités étaient arrivées. Toutes se tenaient là, dans la salle à vivre. Toutes ? Non, il manquait quelqu'un. Arianne les détailla tous, pour confirmer son impression.  
Le prof, les cheveux en bataille, débarqué juste de son laboratoire, La Fille avait une manucure à peine finie, Maître Panda se tenait derrière Mathieu, un bambou dans la bouche, le Red-neck se tenait à la droite de Mathieu, et le Hippi, qui devait tout juste sortir d'un bad-trip vu qu'il murmurait des choses délirantes… _Comme à son habitude_ se dit Ariane mentalement. Oui, il manquait bien quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un, c'était le Patron.

-Mathieeuuu c'est ta nouvelle copine? S'exclama la féministe. Elle est super belle !

-Non, c'est euuu…

-Arianne, vint en aide la jeune fille au vidéaste, qui lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Eh bien, Arianne, j'espère vous revoir souvent parmi nous ! dit le scientifique sans aucune gêne.

-Dit, dit, dit, tu veux bien faire une partie de Mario avec moi .Quémanda le Geek de sa petite voix fluette.

-Haha, d'accord !

Un duel acharné s'engageât alors entre l'adolescente et le gamin, sous les yeux attentifs de La Fille et de Mathieu, pendant que le Panda, le Red-neck, le Hippie et le Prof retournaient à leurs occupations.

Plusieurs parties plus tard -que le geek avait bien évidemment gagné- des bruits de pas retentis dans l'escalier, et une voix rauque s'élevèrent.

-Alors gamin, on s'est trouvé une pute?

Les quatre personnes dans la pièce se retournèrent et les trois doubles soupirèrent.

-Tient, macho, le retour, railla la blonde.

-Hi, fit le geek.

-Putain Patron, tu fais chier ! gueula Mathieu.

-Ha bon ? Bizarre, tu n'as pas la merde qui coule. Et explique-moi qui est la gamine alors.

Alors qu'il se tournait vers ladite ''gamine', il se figea, tout comme Arianne, quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

* * *

Voila! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, si c'est le cas, hésitait pas à me le dire! (ou si vous avez des remarques d'ailleurs!) J'en profite pour vous dire que je travaille déjà sur le prochain chapitre, ainsi que sur une autre fanfiction à chapitres, mais sur un autre univers que celui de SLG. **(T'es sérieuse, déjà que t'as mis 4 mois à sortir ce chapitre...)** Oui, mais je me reprends! **(Si tu le dis)**

Brefouille! Cookies, flammes, cœur et mojitos sur vous!

C'était Cœur de braise, derrière son PC, pour vous servir! Un plaisir!


End file.
